Zig-Zags
by aerean94
Summary: To put it simply, they looked like a mouse...thing. Except they were all yellow and their tails were zigzags instead of the standard...normal tail...mouses have...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basket

**Rated: **K+ for minor language

**Warnings?: **Unbetaed so there are bound to be mistakes. Please feel free to point out any mistakes I make.

* * *

Zig-Zags

"HAH?!"

Kagami Taiga, the ace of Seirin's basketball team, stared in disbelief at the Tōō basketball team's manager, Momoi Satsuki, who was currently looking up at the red head with tearful eyes.

"Please, Kagamin?" The pink haired manager begged, clasping her hands together and staring up at the taller male with a pleading eyes. "It'd be bad if anyone else were to see them! And as you can see, they can't take care of themselves in their current state! Someone has to take care of them until they're back to normal!"

"And why the hell do I have to take care of them?! Dealing with one or two of them is one thing, but with all of them toge-"

"But you're the only one who can take care of them! Your parents are oversees for god knows when, you live alone, and who knows how long they're gonna be like this!"

Looking down at the six...things before him, Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, how the hell did they get like this?"

"I dunno."

__What do you mean you don't know?!__

Mentally face-flooring himself, he looked at the pink haired manager and then glanced to the six...things.

He sighed. "Fine. But you're going to have to help me! There's no way in hell I can handle these guys by myself!"

Squealing, Momoi jumped in place and hugged the taller man. "Thank you so much, Kagamin! I promise I'll make it up to you! Oh, I know! How about I get you one of those popular Nike LeBron shoes you've been wanting for your birthday? Bye now! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Before the red head could even get a word in, the pinkette had already shut the door in his face and ran off.

Sighing again, he wondered to himself about how far Momoi's database went, only to look down when he felt a tug on his pants.

Glancing down, his eye twitched as his mind took in the...things...who seemed to be staring up at him in curiosity.

To put it simply, they all looked like a mouse...thing. Except they were all yellow...and their tails were zigzags instead of the standard...normal tail...mouses have. Ah. So it probably is safe to say that they're not the average, normal mouse...especially considering how they all reached the height of his knee. They all looked the same, but Kagami was able to distinguish each and every one of them by one thing only. Their hairs. For some reason, these...mouses...have hair on their head. The red head decided not to question such a thing, since his teammate and rivals being turned into...mouse...things...was abnormal enough. Well, at least the hair color helped him identify which was which.

Before he could contemplate even further on how such a paranormal occurrence had come about, Kagami heard a loud __CRASH__from behind him. Quickly twirling around, his eyes widened and he choked as the mouse...things...seemed to be making a playing pin out of his living room...not that he had much stuff to begin with.

The red head stared in horror as the dark blue haired mouse...thing...hung itself off of his fan and was twirling around at an alarming speed. Gasping, he ducked as the blue haired mouse...thing...which he came to identify as __Aho__mine, flew off the fan and embedded itself in the wall behind where his head was.

The yellow haired one, Kise, was rolling and jumping around on his couch while ripping it to shreds all at the same time with its claws.

__CLAWS?! Do mice even have claws?!__

Turning his horrified gaze to a speck of green which seemed to enter his field of vision, Kagami couldn't help but cock his head to the side, when he sees what he assumes as Midorima, reaching out with its little...claws...toward the air, as if it were blind.

__...blind? It couldn't be, right?__

Not too far from where Midorima was standing, what looked to be a pair of miniature glasses that closely resembled what the Shuutoku player wore, was sitting innocently on the floor.

Cocking his head to the side, he blinked when Kise jumped down from the couch and landed on Midorima. Screeching, Midorima threw Kise off of...it...and started hissing while Kise tackled the green haired...thing...on the floor.

Taking a step to stop the two from causing anymore destruction in his cozy home, the sound of__something__falling somewhere behind him caught his attention. Slowly turning around, his eyes widened yet again to see a fat, yellow mouse...thing...sticking its nose inside of his fridge. He blinked as the...thing...jumped out of his fridge, only to see its head buried in a container of ice cream.

_Don't tell me..._

Striding over to the yellow...thing...he grabbed the container, only to widen his eyes when the sight of the thing hanging with its head stuck inside the container greeted him. Without thinking, he grabbed the...thing...by it's tail and yanked it from the container.

Kagami blinked and his eyes widened when the thi-Murasakibara hissed at him and reached up to scratch his face. "Ah damn it! You little-!" He could only sigh when the purple haired thing joined Midorima who was currently...biting on Kise's tail.

Looking around...he had to wonder where a certain particular red haired mouse was. Surely that one had the decency to not wreck his home. His place consisting of only a living room, kitchen, a single bathroom, and bedroom, he decided to check the two latter places. He walked pass the three mice who were fighting each other, pass _Aho_mine who was still embedded in his wall, and over to the first door he came across: his bedroom. He had a bad feeling when he realized the door was slightly open, when he had it completely closed before. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for a possible horror that would await him in his bedroom, he pushed the door open quickly only to have his jaw drop.

His room...or rather his _bed _was...dominated! There, sitting on the middle of the bed, with his blankets in some kind of makeshift fortress and...throne...?...was the red haired mouse thing. The mouse looked up and stared at Kagami with mischief in its beady little eyes. It was obvious from how it...how Akashi was lounging comfortably on _his _bed that he wasn't going to be able to sleep in it anytime soon.

Resisting the urge to storm into his room and throw the thing out, he was snapped out of his rising irritation with a small tug from his pants. Looking down, he blinked when a light blue haired mouse stared back up at him. After a moment of silence between the two, the blue haired mouse, Kuroko, rose its...his...tiny little arms in the air. His eye twitching, Kagami bent down and picked it up, only to raise an eyebrow when it nuzzled comfortably to his chest. He looked back up at Akashi and then turned around to see the chaos in his living room and sighed.

_This is going to be a long night..._

* * *

**A/N:** I was originally going to write a lot more than this and get to the root of the problem of how they became pikachus, but this thing has been sitting in my documents for over a year so I said to hell with it and decided to upload it. It's going to be marked as Completed for now until I find the motivation to pick it back up and finish it.


End file.
